Party Time! It's a Party Night!
by anonymous-unknown
Summary: In collaboration with zeppx, Scoobert0 and comedicdrama. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. Mix in some booze, a little fun and what do you get? The most awkward, badass and laugh out loud funniest sleepover of all time. Get ready for some mayhem of Biblical proportions. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** My first attempt at humor, so please go easy on me. This has actually been in my head for a while and I'm only just starting to write it cause my muse told me to. It's been in the vault long enough, so it's time to unleash it haha. Here's a snippet. The rest will be in the following and last chapters. I expect no more than three. Enjoy.

**Written:** 20 December

**Soundtrack:** Bad Influence by Pink

**Word Count:** 300+

**Category:** Castiel/Gabriel

**Content:** NO SLASH. (God knows I read it though.) Just baseless fluffy CRACK.

**Disclaimer:**Obviously, I do not possess any legal rights to anything to do with this series especially its characters. I'm sure we are all aware of that but this fact must always be noted due to this websites guidelines.

**Genres:** Humor, Friendship, Family

**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Gabriel, Bobby Singer

**Fictional Characters:** None

**Rating:** T

**ooo**

**Title:** Party Time! It's a Party Night!

**Author:**anonymous-unknown

**Summary:** One Shot. In collaboration with **zeppx**, **Scoobert0** and **comedicdrama**. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. Mix in some booze, a little fun and what do you get? The most awkward, badass and laugh out loud funniest sleepover of all time. Get ready for some mayhem of Biblical proportions.

"_Alcohol may be man's worst enemy, but the bible says love your enemy."_

Frank Sinatra (1915 – 1998)

**ooo**

Bobby was used to seeing the usual strange things, but this wasn't one of them. This was filed under one of those 'hard to define' things that were either crazy, stupid, funny or just odd. That was the only way he could describe the current scene in front of him. That and, well, it _was_ kind of cute if that's how you were keen on putting it. Here he was, looking at four 'grown' men sleeping and snoring away, one on top of the other atop of the other like one big pile of tangled limbs. Dean was on the very bottom, with Cas' back and head splayed across his legs and Sam huddled just beside him, his arm spread over Dean's chest. Gabriel on the other hand was half draped on his stomach, his head resting comfortably on his brothers side and the rest of him was either on the carpet or on top of Dean. One kick and he would be planting his foot into Sam's face. So, needless to say, Bobby had to take some time to figure out which arm and which leg went to which angel and to which hunter.

It was obvious that they had had more than just a 'wild night', if the countless items of questionable intent that were sprayed all over them was anything to say. _There had to be a story behind all it. The glitter would need explanation. The shiny bow on Cas' forehead would too. And was that a froot loop in Dean's hair?_

Welp, Bobby didn't even bother to try and wake them. Had no intention of doing so in the first place even if they _were_ sprawled across his living room floor. Instead he just pulled out his old camera, and decided to savor the moment.

Bobby was so _never_ gonna let them live this one down. Not by a long shot. _Flash_.

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors End Note: **Next chapter will be much longer, involving alcohol, water balloons, streamers, confetti, glitter and lots and lots of insanity. With Gabriel at the helm, how can you not? I hope you're ready. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** So this idea kind of got carried away from me. You'll see why… A thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored and alerted. Never expected that much honestly. Oh, and if I got any of the alcohol stuff wrong, I don't drink so I don't really know much about them other than what the internet offers lol. Enjoy now. :)

**Written:** 20 December

**Soundtrack:** Bad Influence by Pink

**Word Count:** 1900+

**Part 2**

The night started off like any other night. Another successful hunt under their belts, a holiday to celebrate and an angel to hang out with for said holiday. _Do you know what the true story of Christmas is even about Dean?_ _Shove it_ _Cas_. It was just your typical Christmas holiday filled with joy, laugher and the occasional bickering. You know, just your average Winchester Christmas. At least it started out as such, until another angel decided to show up and spoil all the fun. _You didn't invite _me_ to the party? I'm hurt. Shove it Gabe. You first Dean-o_. What else could you say about it really? Gabriel always liked to mix in some fun of his own, Pagan god style. Which is why the night ended up, like this…

…_I'm gonna trash you guys _so_ bad._

* * *

><p>It started with a beer. Which wound up into two. Which later became six. And then came in the fruity drinks, one after the other after the other. Shot after shot after shot was taken, along with some bottles of Bacardi rum, Smirnoff vodka and maybe even some tequila (Castiel's worst nightmare as it turned out). He also added some Bailey's since Cas turned out to be such a lightweight ten drinks in. <em>Seriously bro, I thought you were better at this. Screw you Gabriel. No thank you Cassie. You know you shouldn't be offering yourself up like that in your state<em>. Gabriel just winked playfully at Dean, who looked about ready to jump across the booth and clobber his feathery ass. Castiel just groaned in annoyance at his brothers tasteless sense of humor and banged his head on the table. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at that though, at both their expenses. I think it was safe to say that _both_ angels were starting to feel it since Cas kept groaning and Gabe kept laughing. Strange how they weren't even that buzzed yet either. Whatever Gabriel could think of it was downed, even if it was blue or pink or mountain dew yellow with a cherry on top. Angels were supposed to be good at holding up liquor, _heck if you can down a whole liquor store and only leave with a hangover then yeah, go for it_, but even some angels could forget that even _they_ have a limit…

**Gabriel Bright Idea No. 1: Liquor. **_**LOTS**_** OF IT!**

The bartender kicked them out after about 4 hours of senseless chit chat, beer downing and the occasional 'outta thin air' cocktails that kept popping into the shorter man's hand (and sure as hell wasn't on their menu). _This was a __**bar**__ not a club damn it_. He didn't even know how to explain it, and chose instead that it was safer to just kick them all out before they caused any trouble. By the way the four of them looked, he'd be surprised if they even managed to make it outside the door and into their cars. Driving was pretty much outta the question in his brain, but they had all dipped (again as if out of thin air) before he could even get up to take away their keys.

They ended up back at the motel they were staying at, watching Castiel and Gabriel go at it like long time sibling rivals. Sam and Dean just sat themselves down on their beds, watching the bickering commence and blow into straight arguments about morale, and inequity and the influences of alcohol. Needless to say they were both already at that level of being more than just a little tipsy, but the hunters chose not to interrupt and just let it be. This had to be the most entertaining moment of the night.

Little did they know how much more interesting it was going to get. And it wasn't even two in the morning yet.

Gabriel challenged his brother to a drinking contest (to demonstrate self control believe it or not), forcing Sam and Dean to be judges even though their first thought was to prevent it from starting in the first place. The angels had more than enough alcohol in their systems already, even Gabriel had lost count of how many drinks he had already had, but the archangel insisted on the threat of throwing their asses into another wormhole that they could never get out of. Case in point, it gave them no other excuse other than to oblige his madness.

Gabriel motioned Castiel to the small dining table and lined up twenty shots for them, _each_, and he was the first to take them before he granted Cas his turn. He should have known that Gabriel would have a trick up his sleeve, _he was the Trickster after all_, and he was more than right when he downed his own twenty shots and found each one to be pure tequila (his **worst** enemy). The sad part was that his taste buds were already numb to the brink with all the alcohol he had consumed earlier in the night that he didn't even take into account the flavor until about the fifteenth shot. By then it was already too late and he was forced to down the last five until he was finished.

Sam and Dean feared that their friend was bound to fall out of his chair and bust his ass onto the floor after all that, but an evil grin appeared on his face as he downed the last shot and flipped the glass over, slamming it on the table. Gabriel only grinned right back, arms folded on the table in front of him and a backup plan already in place. He wasn't finished with him yet.

"Alright little bro. You think you're such a badass? We'll try something a little more par. Shall we?"

Castiel didn't even get a chance to ask before Gabriel had brought out what appeared to be a bottle of whiskey. And not the cheap kind either. What he had was 'the' whiskey of all whiskeys. A whiskey once called usquebaugh-baul by the Scottish that he'd kept around for a moment like this since 1695. Mix it with some Guiness Stout and you had what Gabriel knew as 'The Depth Charge'. And that was just to start. He also brought out gin, bourbon, absinthe, brandy and the monster of all alcohols, Everclear. Cas was going down, like pass out unconscious on the floor down, and Gabriel couldn't wait to see how much it would take.

Sam and Dean didn't even try to stop them, _cause Gabriel would apparently have to down the shots as well in challenge_, so they let it go and went along with the party as they sat back and continued downing their beers. Dean would be lying if he didn't say he was nervous for his friend, but again, if Cas could take down a whole liquor store than this should have been cake for the angel. …_Maybe_.

Gabriel lined up the shots, _fifty_ of them this time, and tipped a glass to his brother before taking down his first shot.

"Bottoms up."

Gabriel took it down in one gulp and flipped his glass over to set it on the table. It burned like Hell in his throat, but what he didn't say was with just a touch he was distilling his drinks down a little so they were easier to drink and less lethal on his system. Castiel didn't need to know that, and downed his shot with every ounce of pure alcohol it gave. Gabriel just grinned and watched the screwed face his brother made before downing the shot and slamming the glass back down on the table.

"I don't like this game anymore." He said quietly, a moped look on his face as he tried to unlock the muscles that made him frown.

Gabriel only smiled. "It's not over yet bro. We're just gettin' started."

Castiel could only groan again as he closed his eyes and his head slightly dipped forward towards the table, another groan escaping his lips. Gabriel was a bad influence as a brother, but Castiel wasn't willing to deny a challenge when it came to him. Gabriel was a pain sometimes, _most of the time really_, but he was one of the very few who still stuck around after he turned his back on Heaven. Gabriel was in that same boat, so Castiel figured that he really had no room to complain. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

Gabriel took his next shot, then Castiel took another, and then Gabriel again, each time distilling it a little more so that he had less and less running down his throat. Gabriel knew he was cheating, wouldn't call it that of course, he went with more like 'guaranteeing his win' but even he was starting to question his reasoning when after the fortieth shot or so Cas was still standing (for the most part anyways) and Gabriel was already on the verge of puking. He wasn't gonna let Cas win though, not by a long shot, and so he downed his last ten shots all at once without even reducing the alcohol concentration in each one. He wasn't going to let little brother win. Not if he could help it.

Dean just kept studying Cas as he watched his brother take shot after shot after shot, and wondering what was with his eyes squinting each time Gabriel took down a drink. Little did either know was that Cas was well aware of Gabriel's methods (_like he didn't expect him to cheat; psh, bitch please_) and instead of arguing chose to reiterate every drop that Gabriel took out and double it, making it even stronger and thus more disorienting for his brain. Gabriel didn't even know until it hit his stomach. But by then it was already so filled with liquor he couldn't even tell the difference anymore. Castiel just smiled when he finished his last ten and shot each glass on the table, still sitting upright and only slightly off his rocker.

Dean had to admit, he was impressed, and smiled himself when he took in the scowled look on Gabriel's face. The angel had more credit than they had given him, and he couldn't help but feel proud. The fact that he was even allowing this was what surprised him, but Dean figured that this was their way of bonding together and let it continue.

"Alright Castiel. You win this round. But that was nothing compared to what I've got for you next. _Whiskey_ you may be able to handle, but let's see you take on gin."

"Bring it on bitch." He replied, his voice just a little more slurred and gravelly than usual.

Gabriel didn't even smile this time and brought out another fifty shots, each filled to the brim with gin.

"Fine. You first."

"Afraid I'll drink you under the table?"

"Screw you Cas."

"You shouldn't be offering yourself up like that in your state."

Gabriel just scowled and took his drinks first instead, with forced gusto. The archangel took each shot with stride and challenged Castiel to do the same in return, which he did with just as much gusto. Dean was really starting to get nervous now when he began to see both of them starting to sway and needing to lay their arms on the table just to stop themselves from moving. But again he didn't intervene when Gabriel brought another fifty shots, these now filled with bourbon.

He would regret that decision later…

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors End Note:** I'm finding humor to be a little hard to write considering all the angst I usually bring, but hopefully the next part will hold up to your liking and expectations. Get ready for what comes next: Gabriel Bright Idea No. 2: Sugary Confections. This fic just got a lot longer than I thought, hence why I had to cut it up here. See you next time. And reviews are love. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sigh. This was just supposed to be a one-shot, lol. I don't know what happened. I think I can just blame all you wonderful readers and that's it. You're the reason this thing is still going. :P

**Written:** 06 February

**Soundtrack:** Bad Influence by Pink

**Word Count:** 1700+

**Part 3**

They were wasted. Like, _beyond_ freakin' wasted. They were sure of it.

The brothers just continued to sit on the bed watching the angels as they groaned and tried to fight back the nausea swigging in their stomachs. Gabriel's forehead was planted on the tabletop while Cas just continued to stay upright (sort of), using his arms to keep him from swaying and planting his own face into the carpet below him. He had won, but in his current inebriated state, it hardly felt like a victory he should be proud of. Still though, he'd take it…aaaaand the hangover that was bound to come along with it.

"You cheated." Gabriel whined in a slurred voice, pointing a finger at his brother before his arm felt like it had gained another ten tons and fell less than graciously back on the table.

Castiel wasn't even going to dignify that with a response since Gabriel was technically the one that had been cheating (at first anyway), but decided the hell with it as he heaved out a sigh and rested his head on his hand. Even with his palm pressed firmly against the bottom on his chin and cheek and elbow practically digging into the tabletop, he seriously doubted that he would be staying upright for much longer. He just couldn't focus, and instead of trying to think of something smart to say, he just came out with the first thing that came to mind. Whether it came out at comprehensible or completely slurred, well, that was up for debate, and to everyone else who was still left -standing- in the room…

…_You know what_? _**Screw**_ _it_.

These guys were freakin'_ wasted _anyway. Who really gave a shit how it came out.

"Oh shut up."

"You su─"

The laugh that bellowed out of Cas once Gabriel stopped mid word and flew to the bathroom to hurl his guts out, was positively priceless. And not that anyone would say it out loud,_ especially Dean_, but it was just so damn adorable…

**Gabriel Bright Idea No. 2: Sugary Confections. Not limited to those of questionable intent (of course; what else did you expect)**

Even with Gabriel's wide eyes of both surprise and shock at Castiel beating him (and his sudden need to hurl), and then Cas' laughter from his brothers expression echoing from his lungs, this night just looked to be getting better and better for them. It was awesome, a free show to the Winchesters and just absolutely light and funny and mirthful all around. However, where there's a beginning there's always an end, and it unfortunately didn't take long for all that alcohol to hit Castiel either. He was holding his stomach hard from laughing, then from nausea, and soon enough he was emptying the majority of the contents in it into the kitchenette's sink.

Dean just gave Sam a look, who nodded his head in a silent exchange of agreement and headed towards the bathroom to look over the archangel, while Dean offered his help to his own. Sam was by the toilet with Gabriel, flushing down everything only to have it filled again and flushed out again. And again. And again. And maybe one more time. _He was more than certain that they may have needed to move to the bathtub for this, considering all the crap he shot down into his gullet_, but finally after the fifth or sixth time Gabriel looked to be about done (or at least holding it in) and didn't need to puke out anymore. Cas was done too, emptying his stomach a lot faster than his brother and taking the small dish towel that Dean had offered to wipe his mouth.

This had been a mistake, a total disregard for virtue he knew, and one look at the grin on Dean's face and the rolled eyes of Sam's had him thinking twice about letting Gabriel influence him so easily. He was his brother sure, but still, that didn't exactly make him the best role model, or any form of an appropriate model even. Gabriel was all about disaster, mayhem and foolishness, and when it came to dragging people down he made sure to do it with a little flare. And chaos of course, his specialty. Castiel didn't even think much more on the subject as he slowly walked over to one of the beds and flopped himself onto it, stomach first, his brother soon joining him on the opposite bed and promptly passing out. But not before giving Castiel a few choice words (whatever could be heard from his face being buried in the pillow anyways) who simply let one of his fingers do the talking in return.

_Dean had never felt so proud._

Sam and Dean just kept in their laughs as Castiel curled his arms under his own pillow and fell asleep looking like a content little kid, while Gabriel hung an arm over the edge of his bed looking more like a lazy teenager. Both went back to their own drinks, _that being beer and not one of those fruity cocktails or shots of doom thank you very much_, and went on about cleaning up the remainder of the mess before taking their seats at the table.

It wasn't even half an hour later before both angels were awake, Gabriel complaining that he was hungry and Castiel just trying to reduce his grogginess and impending hangover. It was coming, he knew that much, and even though he really didn't want to get up the thought of food actually got him to change his mind and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Sam and Dean offered to go find them something if they wanted, (although Dean expected a slight protest and Castiel's reply of 'angels don't need sustenance' or whatever) and doubted that much would be open at this time of night anyway. But Gabriel gave a simple 'pft' and conjured up his own meal, that being a bowl of brightly colored cereal and handing one to his brother, which looked more chocolate based compared to his own rainbow vomiting one. Gabriel was quick to devour his very early morning breakfast, while Castiel just stared down at his, wondering what it was that Gabriel was giving him. He asked of course, curious of the contents sitting in his lap, and got an answer soon enough while Gabriel was in the middle of a spoonful.

"It's Reese's Puffs. Just eat it."

"What's in it?"

"It's chocolate and peanut butter. One of the most heavenly combinations of all creation little bro."

_But of course he would think that_, Dean thought. _Damn sugar addict_.

"Now stop staring at it and take a bite."

Castiel only went about staring at it again, watching as the little puffs of round flake started to get soggy with the surrounding milk. He was curious as to the flavor of his treat, don't get him wrong, but it was Gabriel's who had the most attention currently, and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that he was wolfing down himself. His were more colorful, a mix of every color in the rainbow, and Castiel found that Gabriel's bowl of sugary delight looked much more enticing.

He supposed asking if he could try it couldn't hurt. Much.

"Well what do you have?"

Gabriel actually stopped a moment before looking over at his brother, who kept eyeing his bowl before offering it to him and taking away his.

"_I_ little bro, have chosen the wonderful invention of the froot loop. Mix it with a little chocolate sauce and marshmallow bits and you've got gold."

Castiel didn't even want to consider that, and went about taking his first bite of the sugary confection as the brothers just looked onwards from the table. Bowl after bowl after bowl was consumed, Gabriel popping in a new one over and over again just as Castiel finished his previous. He had him try _everything_. Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Cocoa Puffs, Fruity Pebbles, Pops, Apple Jacks, Trix, and even Lucky Charms, which turned out to be Castiel's favorite. Dean didn't say a word, but he was willing to bet an entire life savings that it was the tiny marshmallows that won the war of best cereal. Castiel just looked content, and extended his hand for seconds.

The Reese's Puffs lay on the nightstand, completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>The rest of the hour was spent testing out all kinds of sugary treats, thanks to Gabriel, who conjured up everything from gooseberry pie, chocolate chip cookies, jellybeans, Nutella (which Dean chose to stay the hell away from as oppose to Sam) and even rice crispy treats, which again Castiel found to be the most irresistible.<p>

_Dude's a freakin' marshmallow_, Dean thought laughing, as he took a sip of yet another beer and eventually joined in the fun after watching Sam looking quite happy.

Sam had long since gotten into it, finding Gabriel's carrot cake to be one worthy of a Martha Stewart recipe, and the fine array of pie flavors was more than enough to get Dean's attention. He wasn't hungry, hell he didn't even want to eat, but when you've got peach pie that's to die for, and apple pie that he would definitely sell his soul to (he refused to admit that to anyone by the way; he'd learned the hard way already of course about making a deal with demons), Dean couldn't resist. Sure Gabriel was still a class level douche in his mind, maybe even a dick with wings worth a little bit of patience sometimes, but even he had to admit that he had his soft side and that obviously showed with his brother. Gabriel was a rebel, much like Dean was in many ways, and being older of their siblings and finding a sense of responsibility with one another, Dean strangely found that he could actually relate.

Again, it was a thought of mind that went without saying, and one he hoped that no one would ever know about, but he simply went about his business as Sam dug into chocolate covered pretzels and Dean started on the tootsie rolls.

Gabriel had heard his thoughts, hell he could practically feel Dean screaming them, but the archangel chose not to say a word either and went about acting like it was all nothing. This truly was a rare moment for them, and one he'd never admit appreciating.

This was probably just the booze talking, but he actually missed being able to hang out with his siblings like this…

* * *

><p>It was Dean who ultimately finished off the Reese's Puffs.<p>

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors End Note:** I'm pretty sure I already mentioned that I'm not all that good with humor but, let me know what you think anyways. This came out more family like than humorous, although the part with Castiel flipping Gabriel off was kind of a funny last minute addition I'm not gonna lie. Next idea coming up: Gabriel Bright Idea No. 3: Party and Crafting Supplies. This part, I will need my collaborators for. 8)


End file.
